1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to an outdoor solar energy lamp that uses environmental solar energy as power source and has a luminescence function to prolong lamp lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional outdoor lamp is mostly operated by electrical energy that is presently provided by fossil fuels burning or nuclear power either generating pollutants to our environments. Moreover, the conventional outdoor lamp contains light bulbs used thereon and generating light and inevitable thermal energy. The thermal energy causes high temperature that is unfavorable to the light bulb because the high temperature certainly shortens the lifetime of the light bulb and results in energy waste so that cost of bulb replacement and energy supply is increased correspondingly.
Some conventional solar energy lamps have been known to have a battery that is charged up during daylight hours by solar radiation and which provide light at night in gardens and open spaces when required. Generally speaking, the conventional outdoor solar energy lamp does not have long lighting duration and the brightness is relative low that may be not satisfactory for special lightness requirement such as security purposes in spacious areas.